Ashfur (TC)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Approx. 63 moons (5.25 years) at death |death=Killed by Hollyleaf |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Ashpaw |warrior=Ashfur |senior warrior=Ashfur |starclan resident=Ashfur |father=Whitestorm |mother=Brindleface |sibling=Tulipkit |sister=Ferncloud |brother=Elderkit |half-sister=Sorreltail |half-brothers=Rainwhisker, Sootfur |foster brother=Cloudtail |mentor=Dustpelt |apps=Birchfall, Lionblaze |livebooks = The Prophecies Begin, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Sign of the Moon, ''The Forgotten Warrior, Squirrelflight's Hope }} Ashfur is a pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes. Ashfur was a ThunderClan warrior under Firestar's leadership in forest and the lake territories. He is born to Brindleface and Whitestorm alongside his littermates, Ferncloud, Elderkit, and Tulipkit. He and his sister are the only surviving kits from their litter, and are soon joined by their foster brother, Cloudkit, when Brindleface offers to nurse him. As an apprentice, Ashpaw is mentored by Dustpelt and his mother is slain by Tigerstar. After earning his warrior name, Ashfur develops feelings for Squirrelflight, who briefly shares his feelings but discovers her true place with Brambleclaw. Heartbroken, Ashfur fuels his grief into anger for moons. He mentors Lionpaw, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's son. During a fire, Ashfur corners Squirrelflight and threatens to kill her kits. However, Squirrelflight reveals they are not her kits, and Ashfur plots to reveal the truth at the Gathering. However, Hollyleaf murders him before he is able to bring to light the events surrounding Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's parentage. Ashfur later joins StarClan, and when Jayfeather asks why Ashfur is there, Yellowfang claims that Ashfur's only fault was to love too much. History ''The Prophecies Begin :He is born to Brindleface along with his littermates, Ferncloud, Tulipkit, and Elderkit. However, only he and his sister survive. His mother fosters Cloudkit when Fireheart brings him to ThunderClan. He becomes an apprentice with the name of Ashpaw. When Bluestar asks Fireheart to choose Ashpaw's mentor, he chooses Dustpelt in hopes that the warrior would become more patient and kind with an apprentice. Ashpaw and his foster brother form a close bond as they train together. When Brindleface is killed by Tigerstar, Ashpaw and Fernpaw fight the dogs in honor of her. The New Prophecy :Ashfur earns his warrior name along with his sister, Ferncloud. As a young warrior, he takes a liking to Firestar's daughter, Squirrelpaw. He mentors Birchpaw, Dustpelt and Ferncloud's only surviving kit from his litter. Although he and Brambleclaw were previously friends, Ashfur becomes jealous of his relationship with Squirrelflight and grows to dislike the tabby warrior. When Squirrelflight has a major fight with Brambleclaw, she becomes close to Ashfur and spends the majority of her time with him. Ashfur, having thought he had won Squirrelflight's love, is devastated and heartbroken when she rekindles her relationship with Brambleclaw and the two become mates. He then becomes cold and callous towards Squirrelflight. ''Power of Three :Ashfur receives Lionpaw as an apprentice and they begin a rather hostile and uneasy relationship, due to the fact that Lionpaw is Squirrelflight's son. He is often strict with his apprentice and is quick to criticize him. Even after Lionblaze is made a warrior, Ashfur and him fight with their claws unsheathed. :When a fire breaks out the ThunderClan camp, Squirrelflight takes all three of her kits and tries to flee. Ashfur goes with them and when a burning branch falls, he blocks the only escape route. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight that he is still furious and heartbroken that she chose Brambleclaw instead of him, and wants to make her suffer like he did. He reveals that he helped Hawkfrost trick Firestar into the fox trap, and since that was unsuccessful, he will kill her kits instead. He is completely taken aback when Squirrelflight reveals that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are not her kits. He lets them leave unharmed but threatens to reveal the truth at the Gathering. :The night of the Gathering, Ashfur goes missing. His body is later found in the stream and many of his Clanmates think he drowned. However, Leafpool finds a tuft of Hollyleaf's fur between his claws and knew that Hollyleaf murdered him. She keeps this secret to herself and is devastated by the truth. Omen of the Stars :When Yellowfang and Jayfeather are in StarClan, Jayfeather spots Ashfur and questions why the cat who tried to kill him would be in StarClan. Yellowfang explains that his only fault was to love too much. Later, Jayfeather tries to talk to Ashfur to learn the truth about his death, but Bluestar stops him. She insists Ashfur must belong in StarClan despite what he did for a reason. When Hollyleaf returns to ThunderClan and the subject of Ashfur's death is brought up again, Brambleclaw lies and admits Ashfur attacked Hollyleaf and died when he slipped in the stream. Detailed description :'Ashfur''' is a pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes. He has short, thick fur, and a torn ear. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Ashfur has killed: *Bone (Along with Bramblestar, Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail) *Firestar (Fifth life, Caused) Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages